Keeping You A Secret
by LadyErestor83
Summary: Erestor loves Elrond, Elrond loves Celebrian, Celebrian knows Elladan loves Erestor, Elrohir loves Glorfindel, Glorfindel loves Haldir, and Haldir loves Celeborn, while Celeborn still loves Galadriel..will Erestor find his true love? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Keeping You a Secret

NEW FIC NEW FIC! okay these are my updated disclaimers...don't own LOTR, wish I did...and as far as pairings, here you go: Elrond/Celebrian, Glorfindel/Elrohir, Haldir/Glorfindel, Haldir/ Celeborn (implied), Celeborn/Galadriel, Erestor/?, Elladan/?

CHAPTER 1

"Erestor?"

Erestor looked up from his work to see Lady Celebrian standing before him. She was smiling.

" Have all the preparations for the feast been made?"

Erestor nodded.

" Yes My Lady. All that is left to be done is send word to your parents. The Lord and Lady of the wood will be thrilled that you are throwing them a Lover's Day feast."

' Might as well say I did it.' Erestor thought.

Celebrian pulled up a chair beside Erestor.

" You will join us won't you Erestor?"

Erestor wanted to glare at her, tell her he could not go because he had no lover, which was not entirely true. Slowly, he nodded.

" Yes My Lady. I will be accompanying your son Elladan."

Celebrian's eyes widened.

" Forgive my shock Erestor. I did not know you were into your own sex."

Erestor smiled and nodded in respect. Both of them turned to face the library doors when they opened. Erestor looked down at his desk as though he was returning to his work, but Celebrian stood and hugged the figure that had entered.

" We were just talking about the feast. Would you care to join us?"

After what Erestor assumed was a nod, both Lord and Lady of Imladris sat across from him. Erestor looked up at the newest arrival to the library.

" Lord Elrond."

Elrond rolled his eyes.

" Erestor, how many times have I told you that there is no reason to use my title when it is just us?"

Erestor shrugged.

" I suppose it is the same amount of times that we have told Glorfindel to stop eating custard."

Celebrian laughed.

" He does love custard."

Elrond smiled, then looked back to Erestor.

" I hear that you will be accompanying Elladan to the feast. I did not know the two of you were lovers."

Erestor pretended as though he had gotten lost back in his work.

" We are not."

Elrond raised an eyebrow, which Erestor figured he would.

" How can you go to a Lover's Day feast with one who is not your lover?"

Erestor wanted to glare at him now. Smack him and scream, ' You would have been my lover had you not gotten married only to keep your blessed realm allies with Celeborn!' but then again, had he yelled this, that would have left him with one other problem: Elrond could sent him away from his sight forever.

TBC..

okay so how was that for a redo? 


	2. Chapter 2

okay so this is the Lover's Day Feast chapter..contains a little touchy feely stuff, but nothing explicit...enjoy..

CHAPTER 2

All the elves gathered around in the Hall of Fire to greet the honored guests, the Lord and Lady of Lorien. Celebrian hugged her parents tightly. She had missed them so much. Conversations had began all around. Erestor and Elladan sat side by side and watched the food being placed out by the servants. Elladan looked at Erestor and smiled.

" It is a shame that neither of us have our own lover. We had to stoop to bringing eachother."

Erestor laughed.

" Am I not good company to you Elladan?"

Elladan chuckled, but his face softened as he placed his hand on Erestor's knee.

" You're my favorite company Erestor." Elladan whispered.

Erestor swallowed hard. Did this mean what he thought it meant? Did Elladan actually love him? Erestor could feel his face start to flush. How could he tell Elladan that his feelings were unwelcome without hurting the young elf? How could he tell Elladan a truth that he even hid from himself? How could he tell Elladan he just came here with him as a friend and his feelings of love were for Elrond? Erestor swallowed hard.

" Elladan I'm sorry, but my heart belongs to another."

Elladan felt his heart shatter in his chest.

" W-What?"

Erestor took the hand that was on his knee and held it between his two hands.

" I am in love with another."

Elladan fought the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes.

" With whom? Who do you love?"

Erestor sighed. It was either now or never, but then he saw Elrond approach the table, along with Elladan's twin Elrohir. Elrohir sat beside the miserable looking twin. Erestor had to get out of there. If anyone found out where his heart lie, he could be banned from Imladris. Without thinking, Erestor mumbled an excuse and fled the Hall of Fire.

TBC... 


	3. Chapter 3

ON WITH THE FIC...

CHAPTER 3

Erestor paced the gardens. Not only had be broken poor Elladan's heart, but now he would be questioned by Lord Elrond on why he had disappeared so suddenly. He plopped down on the nearest bench and put his face in his hands.

"It is all hopeless. I love him, yet he will never love me. Maybe I can find another to love that is not him."

Erestor knew he was trying to convince himself that everything would be okay. Then he heard a soft laugh.

" Angry at yourself again mellon nin? "

Erestor looked up and there stood Glorfindel. Erestor made an attempt to laugh with him, but he ended up wracked with sobs. He lowered his head again quickly to hid the tears, which by now Glorfindel had already seen. Glorfindel sat beside Erestor and rubbed his back gently.

"Shhh mellon nin. All will be well."

Erestor sniffed and shook his head.

" No it will not. I broke Elladan's heart and its all because I love Elrond. I cannot hide anymore Glorfindel. I must tell him lest I fade from my own grief."

They heard foot steps coming their way. Erestor looked up to see who was standing there and his eyes widened. The figure's eyes looked angry.

" You love who?"

Erestor watched Glorfindel stand slowly.

" Peace mellon nin."

Erestor lowered his head.

" Glorfindel, can I speak with him alone?"

Glorfindel nodded and bid them farewell. Erestor kept his head lowered.

" Now that you know who I love Elladan, will you have my heart broken as I have broken yours?"

Elladan stood before Erestor and pulled him into an embrace.

" I would never wish that."

They heard someone clearing their throat. Erestor's eyes widened. It was Elrond. Elrond raised an eyebrow before glaring at Erestor.

" Elladan, can you please leave us for a moment? Erestor and I need to have a talk."

TBC... 


	4. Chapter 4

okay so this ones gonna be a little shorter because I need to update another fic and I am pressed on time...

CHAPTER 4

Elrond and Erestor walked through the gardens side by side.

" If you had feelings for me, you should have told me mellon nin and not used my son."

Erestor glared at him.

" I did not USE your son. He wanted to go to the feast tonight and neither of us had a lover. I only found out tonight that he was in love with me."

Elrond seemed to think this over for a moment.

" I understand this Erestor, but you know Elladan. If he is not content being only your friend he will not be."

Erestor bit his lip for a moment.

" So, are you upset with me?"

Elrond stopped walking and turned to Erestor. Elrond stepped closer to Erestor and let his lips brush against the Advisor's. Erestor felt as though his heart would thud right through his chest. Then Elrond pulled away and ran his hand through Erestor's hair.

" I feel the same for you Erestor. Celebrian and I are only married to show her parents that Imladris is just as good ad Lothlorien."

Erestor smiled.

" A political marriage."

Elrond nodded.

" Celebrian has been asking that we revoke our vows after her parents leave so she can be with her beloved, but until then...I have our love a secret."

TBC... 


	5. Chapter 5

hmmm...you all may hate me for this chapter...but..CELEBRIAN FINDS OUT..oh boy...enjoy..

CHAPTER 5

" Do you really expect me to believe that you truly love him?"

Elrond winced at Celebrian's tone. She had just heard Elladan and Elrohir talking about Erestor and had come to her husband to get answers. In the heat of argument, Elrond had told Celebrian that he loved Erestor. Since he had made that comment, Celebrian had been furious. Elrond listened as she said it would be wrong. She said if her Ada found out, it would be tear apart the alliance with Imladris and Lothlorien. Then she did the unforgiveable.

" How can you love that cold hearted Advisor?"

Elrond stood from where he had sat on the bed and glared at his wife.

" Do not dare call him that!"

Celebrian returned the glare.

" That is what he is Elrond. He even used our son to get to you."

Elrond could not help but to roll his eyes.

" He did not use Elladan."

Celebrian shook her head.

" Regardless of that matter Elrond. If you love another, then I have no more to say to you. But keep this in mind: if you go to Erestor, I will take Arwen to Lorien and never return. "

Elrond thought for a moment. If he confessed his love any more, his wife would leave and take his daughter, which in turn would destroy his family. He forced the tears that suddenly formed in his eyes to not fall. He looked at Celebrian.

" I was only jesting love. I only have eyes for you. You should have seen the look on your face."

Celebrian's mouth dropped open as she watched her husband laugh, then she laughed along with him. Of course he loved her. What a ridiculous thing that he would love that Advisor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erestor fell onto his bed and sobbed uncontrollably into his pillow. A jest. That was all it had been. He should have known. He felt a hand rubbing his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Elladan sitting there.

" I know you heard Ada and Naneth talking Erestor."

Erestor nodded slowly. He could feel the love for him radiating from Elladan. Erestor thought for a moment. Could it be possible that it was Elladan he loved and not Elrond? Only one way to find out. Erestor gently caressed Elladan's face.

" Kiss me Elladan?"

Elladan smiled and complied. Erestor felt his heart soar with that one kiss. As Elladan pulled back from him, Erestor could see the younger elf smile.

" If you truly do love Ada, perhaps I can have you until he will? Please allow me to court you Erestor."

Erestor smiled.

" Yes Elladan. You may court me."

TBC... 


	6. Chapter 6

please read the revised disclaimers and pairings in Chapter 1..In this chapter, Elrohir makes his appearance known..

CHAPTER 6

Glorfindel and Haldir sat side by side in the gardens, kissing one another. Glorfindel pulled away from Haldir and smiled.

" If you wanted to kiss me mellon nin, all you had to do was ask."

Haldir laughed.

" I would have except that pesky twin seems to love you."

Glorfindel shook his head.

" Haldir, do not say that about Elrohir."

Haldir rolled his eyes.

"He's in love with you Glorfindel, do you not see it?"

Glorfindel laughed.

" Are you suggesting that I go for Elrohir?"

Haldir remained silent for a moment, as did Glorfindel. Suddenly, both elves broke out in laughter. Elrohir, who had bee hearing this conversation, finally let the two laughing elves see he was there. Glorfindel gasped.

"Elrohir, we were just..."

" Save it Glorfindel! I do not want to hear it! If my feelings were unwelcome, you could have told me instead of laughing at them!"

Elrohir ran off, leaving both Glorfindel and Haldir stunned.  
>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

**the next morning**

Elladan awoke to someone kissing his forehead. He looked up and saw Erestor. Erestor smiled.

" How did you sleep meleth nin?"

Elladan caressed Erestor's cheek.

" I slept well, but only because I was here with you."

Erestor pulled Elladan to him and kissed him softly. Suddenly, there was a harsh knock on the door. Erestor pulled away from Elladan and rolled his eyes.

"Enter."

Elrohir opened and shut the door within minutes. He looked paniced.

" Erestor, have you seen Elladan? I went to his rooms last night and...oh..hi Elladan."

Elladan couldn't suppress his laughter. He laughed so hard that he fell from the bed with a thud. Erestor looked down at Elladan worriedly.

" Are you alright?"

Elladan nodded, then looked at Elrohir.

"Why were you looking for me?"

Elrohir lowered his head.

" Glorfindel and Haldir were kissing last night and Haldir had found out about my feelings towards Glorfindel. They laughed at me."

Elladan's face grew soft as he stood. He pulled his brother into a strong embrace.

" I am sorry tor."

Elrohir watched as Erestor grabbed a robe, a pair of leggings, and went to the bathing chamber . Erestor looked angry as he gone in there. Only two seconds later, Erestor emerged and was making for the door. Elladan turned to him.

"Where are you going?"

Erestor opened the door.

" To have a little chat with Glorfindel."

With those words, Erestor slammed the door behind him.

TBC... 


	7. Chapter 7

okay so here we go again...

CHAPTER 7

**later that day**

Elladan watched as Erestor left the barracks. He must have really yelled at Glorfindel. When Elladan walked into the barracks, he saw Glorfindel sitting on the ground with his head his hands. Elladan slowly approached him.

"Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel's head shot up and he glared at Elladan.

" What do you want? Come to see if your lover put me in my place for your brother?"

Elladan swallowed hard.

" No. I just wanted to see if you are okay."

Glorfindel shook his head.

" It does not matter anyhow. You are dismissed. Training is cancelled."

Sighing, Elladan left and went to the library. He knocked upon the door and after hearing the call of enter, he walked in. He smiled at his lover who seemed to be entranced by his work. Erestor did not lift his head to see who it was, but made a gesture for whomever to sit down. Erestor felt someone caress his hair and smiled.

" Elladan..."

Elladan laughed.

" You seemed very much busied meleth nin. So I decided to distract you."

Erestor looked up into the eyes of his beloved.

" You do that very well."

Elladan kissed Erestor's lips softly. Neither elf heard the library door open, but they did hear the squeal of delight that pierced their ears. They pulled away from one another just in time to see Arwen running to them. They each recieved a hug. Elladan's eyes widened. Now Arwen knew. This mean his Ada and Naneth would find out. Elladan looked at Erestor who had the same reaction. Elladan swalllowed hard once again.

"Arwen, now that you know. You cannot tell anyone. Not Ada, not Naneth. No one. Understand?"

Arwen looked confused.

" But why?"

Erestor sighed.

" We must keep our love a secret. For if your Ada or Naneth found out, they would think wrong of us."

Arwen nodded in understanding and left the library. Both elves breathed a sigh of relief. They knew they could trust Arwen. Only one problem for Erestor remained. Whom did he love? Elladan or Elrond?

TBC.. 


	8. Chapter 8

the moment we've all been waiting for...Erestor makes his choice...

CHAPTER 8

" I know you were jesting with me Elrond."

Elrond looked at Erestor.

" I only said that to Celebrian."

Erestor shook his head.

" I looked at the marriage document from when you wed Celebrian. There is no listing for it only to be a political marriage."

Elrond sighed.

" So what are you asking Erestor?"

Erestor glared at him.

" I am asking for the truth. Do you love me?"

Elrond sighed once more.

" No, I do not. I only said I did to avoid an incident with you. I am sorry Erestor."

Erestor felt as though someone had stabbed him in the heart.

" And when you said it to Celebrian?"

Elrond shrugged.

" I was just upset."

Erestor nodded. He forced his tears not to fall. He did love Elrond, but perhaps it was all better this way. He had Elladan. Someone who would love him no matter what. Erestor smiled to himself. He knew in his heart that even though Elrond had hurt him with his words, that Elrond was only his friend. He could never have Elrond and he wasn't sure if he wanted to ever have him. He smiled once again. He loved Elladan. Elladan was the one who had always been there when he was hurting, regardless of what had caused it. Erestor politely nodded to Elrond and left the library.

**meanwhile**

" Elrohir, do you forgive me?"

Elrohir shook his head.

" Never. I will never forgive you Glorfindel. Even if you were just laughed to spite Haldir."

Glorfindel ran a hand over Elrohir's hair.

" He belongs to Celeborn."

Elrohir shoved him away.

" So what am I? The second best?"

Glorfindel shook his head.

" You are first."

Elrohir glared at Glorfindel.

" Then why did you kiss him?"

Glorfindel grinned.

" Would you like to taste my lips Elrohir?"

Elrohir walked up to Glorfindel and gave him a searing kiss. He stepped back and smiled.

" If you want more, you know where to find me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Elladan!"

Elladan turned around to see Erestor running to him. Erestor wrapped Elladan in his arms and whispered the three words that Elladan thought he would never hear from Erestor.

"I love you."

TBC... 


	9. Chapter 9

**okay so this chapter is a conversation between Elladan and Elrohir...this is set two months after Erestor tells Elladan he loves him...**

CHAPTER 9

" Do you love him Tor?"

Elladan watched Elrohir's expression change from sadness to happiness all at once.

" I do love him 'Dan, but he still loves Haldir."

Elladan thought for a moment.

" Perhaps you can do with Glorfindel what I did with Erestor."

Elrohir smiled, but only for a moment. Elladan saw the sadness return to his brothers eyes.

"Whenever Celeborn decides Haldir is his no longer, Glorfindel would leave me for him. How did you know Erestor would come to you?"

Elladan shrugged.

" I did not know for certain that he would. I just hoped it to be so."

Elrohir sighed.

" Maybe I can try with Glorfindel..."

Then Elrohir's eyes widened.

" What if he rejects me Tor? What do I do then?"

Elladan seemed to consider this for a moment. Then he smiled.

" Then you will find a new love. Just because you love Glorfindel now does not mean you will have that same love forever."

Elrohir nodded in agreement.

" I believe you have solved my dilemma. Hannon le Tor."

Elladan smiled and hugged his brother.

" Glassen Tor."

TBC...

ELVISH TRANSLATIONS:

Tor - Brother

Glassen - Welcome/You're Welcome

**sorry for the shortness of this chapter...it was all I could think of..but now I have a request..I found this picture online of Elladan and Elrohir, but heres the thing: it looks like identical faces and all, but one has Erestor's hair and the other has Elrond's...can anyone explain this to me? to see this pic, click the link on my profile..**


	10. Chapter 10

**WOO Chapter 10..and after this, I'm gonna get some sushi lol..one thing I forgot to mention in chapter 9, Celebrian sailed...somewhere between the end of chapter 8 and the middle of chapter 9 lol..**

CHAPTER 10

" Glorfindel?"

No answer. Elrohir ran through the halls of the Last Homely House calling his beloved's name.

" Glorfindel?"

Suddenly, Elrohir collided with something. He looked up from his position and noticed it wasn't a something, it was a someone. Elrohir blushed slightly.

"Sorry Erestor."

Erestor could not help but chuckle.

" You are acting like an elfling whose clothes have been set on fire."

Elrohir smiled. He was glad that Erestor was not upset with him.

" Erestor, have you seen Glorfindel?"

Erestor nodded.

" He was in the kitchens last I saw him."

Elrohir nodded his thanks, then took of for the kitchens. True enough, there was Glorfindel. Elrohir smiled and began to proceed forward, then stopped. The kitchens were bare and all he could hear were muffled moans. Elrohir shook his head. It couldn't be. He peeked around the door and his eyes widened in shock. There was Glorfindel. He was moving his hips against the other elf. Elrohir nearly wretched. The other elf was his Ada.

TBC...

**I know..another short chapter...sorry..as my friend Brea likes to tell me: You're hungrier than when Glorfindel comes back from patrol..hmmm no idea what that means, but okay lol**


	11. Chapter 11

**okay so obviously, I added a new pairing: Elrond/Glorfindel...don't worry..it will be explained..eventually...**

CHAPTER 11

Elladan giggled as Erestor tickled his stomach.

" Saes meleth. I can take no more."

Erestor stopped tickling his beloved and gently kissed his beloved.

" I told you I could get you to give in."

Elladan resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at his lover. Suddenly, the door opened and slammed shut. Elladan and Erestor looked at each other in confusion, then watched as Elrohir entered the sitting room. Elrohir's face was stained with tears. Elladan stood and embraced his brother.

" What happened?"

Elrohir felt the tears in eyes flow freely once again.

" G-Glor-fin-findel."

Elladan was confused.

" What about him?"

" H-He has a lover."

Erestor stood and embraced Elrohir as well.

" I am sorry pen-neth."

Elladan and Erestor led Elrohir to a chair. After they were all sitting, Elladan asked the one absolute thing he wanted to know.

" This lover of Glorfindel's...who is he?"

Elrohir looked at the floor.

" Ada."

Erestor nearly choked on his tea.

" Elrond and Glorfindel?"

Elrohir nodded solemnly.

" I went to the kitchens after you had told me you saw Glorfindel there and I saw him...he was very occupied with Ada."

Elladan's eyes widened.

" You saw Ada in a passion filled moment?"

Elrohir glared at his brother.

"That is not the point Elladan. The elf I love is sleeping with our Ada."

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

**okay so here is the be all end all...who does Glorfindel love? who does Elrond love? what happened to make them...um...you know?**

CHAPTER 12

Council was over. All that remained were Elrond, his sons, and of course Erestor and Glorfindel. Elrohir wanted answers and he would get them now. Erestor knew where this conversation would lead and suggested that all of them sit in the library. Once all were settled, Elrohir stood and looked at Glorfindel.

" I want to know why I found you engaging in sexual activities with my Ada."

Elrond's mouth dropped open. It was unlike Elrohir to be so forward. For a moment he thought it may have been Elladan, but noticed Elladan was lying his head on the shoulder of his Advisor. Elrond stood, not allowing Glorfindel to answer.

" Why does this matter ion-nin?"

Elrohir narrowed his eyes at his Ada.

" Because Glorfindel knows I am in love with him and you..." Elrohir spat. " You are betraying Naneth."

Elrond shook his head.

" She relieved me of my vows, but yes. You are correct. I did betray her in a way. What happened with Glorfindel and myself was only that one time. I was feeling lonely ion-nin."

Elrohir sat in his chair.

" So you do not love Glorfindel?"

Elrond shook his head gently.

" No. We are only friends. He loves you ion-nin. It was your name he called when.."

Elrond stopped himself when he noticed that Glorfindel had began to blush. Elrohir's eyes widened and he looked at Glorfindel.

" Is it true Glorfindel?" Elrohir whispered.

Glorfindel nodded.

" It is true liramaer nin."

Elrohir stood so quickly that his chair fell to the floor and ran to Glrofindel, who stood up just in time to catch Elrohir in his arms. Erestor rolled his eyes at the pair. As they calmed down and sat down once again, Elladan decided to ask the question on his mind.

"If Naneth revoked your vows, whom will you go to now?"

Elrond swallowed hard.

" I have denied my love for him for many years ion-nin. I should not have, but I did."

Elladan raised an eyebrow.

" Ada, whom do you love?"

Elrond's eyes shifted.

" Erestor."

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

**oh come on...you knew I would do this lol...so chapter 13...hmmm enjoy!...**

CHAPTER 13

Elladan nearly fell out of his chair.

" Erestor?"

Elrond nodded. Elladan felt sick to his stomach. He slowly turned to look at Erestor, who was smiling at his Ada. Elladan felt tears come to his eyes and bolted from the library without an another word. Elrond looked at Elrohir confused.

" Will Elladan be alright?"

Elrohir nodded.

" I will check on him Ada."

XXXXXXXXXX

**two hours later**

Elladan had not stopped crying since he had left the library. He would lose Erestor now. Erestor would not stay with him now that his Ada finally love him back. Elladan felt as though his entire being had been ripped from the core. Elladan heard a knock at his door. He didn't move. It was probably just some servant his Ada sent with food because he may have missed a meal. He heard the door open, then shut and just as Elladan was about to protest about someone entering his rooms unannounced, he felt a hand slowly rubbing his back. He smiled through his tears.

" Erestor..."

Erestor gently kissed the top of Elladan's head.

" Let me hold you meleth nin."

Elladan rose from his laying position and nearly collapsed into Erestor's arms. Erestor could feel Elladan's body shake as he cried.

" Erestor nin. Saes. Do not leave me."

Erestor felt a pain in his heart. He could not, would not leave Elladan. But then there was Elrond. The elf he had loved for centuries. Erestor held Elladan tighter as he wondered to himself: who would he choose?

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

**warnings for this chappie: Erestor makes his choice and Elladan goes crazy...hmmm wonder what Erestor's choice was? **

CHAPTER 14

**4 days later**

Elladan punched the wall as hard as he could. Curse his Ada! Curse Erestor! Curse the whole lot of them! How could this happen?

**FLASHBACK**

" _Meleth nin, may I speak with you for a moment?"_

_Elladan looked at Erestor and nodded. Erestor stood on the balcony and made no eye contact with him._

" _Do you remember what you said to me the night you asked to court me?"_

_Elladan felt his heart twinge._

" _Of course I do."_

_Erestor watched the sky for a moment. It seemed as though the weather had begun to match his mood lately. He slowly turned to face Elladan._

" _The time you spoke of has now come. Has it not?"_

_Elladan felt tears stinging his eyes. Erestor stood in front of him and gently caressed Elladan's cheek._

" _I loved him for a long time, Elladan."_

_Elladan couldn't stop the tears from falling._

" _I know."_

_Erestor pulled Elladan into his arms._

" _I am sorry."_

_Elladan began to sob uncontrollably. Erestor sighed and pulled away from Elladan as the sobs begin to subside. _

" _I will remember our times together."_

_Elladan nodded._

" _As will I."_

**END FLASHBACK**

Since that day, Elladan had become reckless. He did not care anymore. He could not bare the sight of Erestor with his Ada and let his displeasure be known to anyone who would listen. Elladan threw a vase at the wall. He had been a crying fool. He should have known Erestor was only using him until his Ada would take him. Elladan found a robe that Erestor had given him as a gift for his begetting day. He laughed humorlessly and used his dagger to shred it into pieces. How dare that elf make him think that he was in love with him as well? Elladan finally sat down and looked about his rooms. Chaos and destruction had been there. Elladan grinned to himself. If only he could take this aggression out on the root of his problems. He laughed to himself. It was time to find Erestor.

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

**hmmm so in this chapter, you'll find out why the title is Keeping You A Secret, but to whom does it refer?**

CHAPTER 15

Elladan rushed into the library, where he knew Erestor would be. He was correct in his thinking. Erestor sat at his desk, just like always. When Erestor saw Elladan, he slowly stood.

" Elladan, this is quite a surprise. I.."

"SHUT UP ERESTOR!"

Elladan nearly clamped a hand over his mouth, but did not. He had not intended for those to be his first words to his former beloved. Erestor's eyes widened in shock as Elladan continued.

" You broke my heart Erestor. It was shattered in two. I had hoped your love for my Ada had faded and that you would be mine. I had always dreamed it would be you and I for the rest of our lives, but now it is all in vain. You are a deciever! Yes I know I said I only would court you until Ada felt the love for you that you have for him, but I never intended for it to happen. I love you Erestor. I will always love you. My heart is now hard and cold. It is all your fault. I cannot believe that I..."

" SHUT UP ELLADAN!"

Elladan's eyes widened. He watched as Erestor slowly approached him. Then Erestor shocked him by giving him a mind blowing kiss. Elladan pulled back, dazed and confused. Erestor smiled.

" I did say I loved you did I not?"

Elladan nodded in confusion.

" Yes, but...how?"

Erestor grinned.

" I am keeping you a secret, remember?"

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

**okay so heres how it goes...short chapter...Ecthelion is Erestor's former lover...and we are going to say he sailed, instead of dying in Gondolin...**

CHAPTER 16

Erestor watched as Lord Cirdan's group made their way into Imladris. Elrond and Glorfindel greeted them on first sight. Then Erestor saw someone he had not expected. Ecthelion, his lover from Gondolin. Erestor had known that Ecthelion had sailed, but he had not seen him since the fall of the white city. Elrond gestured for Erestor to stand with him, which Erestor did. Elrond smiled.

" Lord Cirdan, I trust that you remember Erestor?"

Cirdan smiled.

" Of course I remember you Erestor. How have you been mellon nin?"

Erestor put forth his best smile.

" Very well My Lord."

Erestor could see Ecthelion talking with Elladan from the corner of his eye and waited until Elrond had taken Cirdan to the library before approaching them. Elladan made sure there was no one in sight before hugging his beloved. Ecthelion smiled.

" Hello Erestor."

Erestor returned the smile.

" Hello Ecthelion."

Elladan knew of Erestor and Ecthelion's past together, but he was not angry of jealous. Ecthelion had told him before Erestor had walked over that he had found a new love, just as he knew Erestor would have wanted him to. Elladan had revealed to Ecthelion in that moment that he was Erestor's beloved. Ecthelion looked from Elladan to Erestor.

" So how is it you have two beloved's where I only have one?"

Erestor laughed.

" I thought I loved Elrond in the beginning, but I had been confused. I fell in love with Elladan, but then Elrond announced his feelings for me. I had to keep myself and Elladan a secret because I know that if Elrond found out it was Elladan I truly loved, he would send me away. I told Elrond that I would be with him and in a misunderstanding, Elladan had his heart broken. Now all is well. I have my beloved at my side, even though everyone thinks I am his Ada's beloved."

Ecthelion could not help but laugh.

" Things were less complicated in Gondolin."

Erestor nodded.

" It would appear so."

Elladan watched as Glorfindel emerged from the library at a quick pace. He approached Erestor.

" Rip my eyes from my head."

Erestor raised an eyebrow.

" Why?"

Glorfindel looked as if he was about to be ill.

" Because I just saw Cirdan kiss Elrond."

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

**this chapter is set two months from the previous chapter..**

CHAPTER 17

Elladan laid with his head on Erestor's chest.

" Erestor nin?"

Erestor stroked Elladan's hair.

" Yes meleth nin."

" Have you...um..."

Erestor laughed.

" Have I what?"

Elladan bit his lip for a moment.

" Have you 'been' with Ada yet?"

Erestor smiled.

" No Elladan. I have not."

Elladan kissed Erestor's chest.

" He will expect you to be with him one day."

Erestor pulled Elladan up so that they were face to face.

" If he believes I am with him, you know I will have to."

Elladan nodded sadly.

" I know."

Erestor saw a tear run down Elladan's face and hugged him closely.

" Shhh meleth. It will be alright."

Elladan smiled. Erestor kissed Elladan's lips softly. They were both so entranced with their kiss that they did not hear the door open. They jumped apart when they heard the door slam shut.

" What is the meaning of this?"

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

**hmmm who walked in? you're about to find out..**

CHAPTER 18

Elladan grabbed his tunic and put it on quickly. Erestor did the same with his robes. Elladan swallowed hard.

" Ada, I..."

Elrond's eyes widened.

" Quiet Elladan."

Elladan nodded and sat on the bed. Erestor felt Elrond's gaze shift to him.

" What is the meaning of this, Erestor?"

Erestor looked at Elladan, who nodded sorrowfully, then turned to Elrond.

" I have been keeping a secret from you."

Elrond glowered at Erestor.

" Such as?"

Erestor took a deep breath.

" I am in love with Elladan. Not you."

Elladan felt pride well up inside him, but then saw his Ada's face and debated on hiding in Erestor's bathing chamber. Elrond walked up to Erestor. Elladan's eyes widened when he watched his Ada caress Erestor's cheek.

" You loved me Erestor. You told me you loved me."

Erestor pulled away from Elrond's touch.

" You told me before that your feelings for me were just a jest toward Celebrian. Elladan came to me when I had overheard you and he comforted me. He has been courting me ever since."

Elrond became furious.

" He what?"

Erestor nodded.

" I love him Elrond."

Elrond stepped back from Erestor, then looked at Elladan. Elladan swallowed hard, but found his bravery and stood at Erestor's side. Elrond stood there, watching them intertwine their fingers.

" You have been keeping him a secret."

Erestor nodded once again, as did Elladan. Elladan looked at Elrond.

" I do love him Ada. I know you love him as well. I do not want this to end badly for anyone."

Erestor felt Elladan loosen his hold on his hand. Elladan turned to Erestor and laid a hand on his beloved's cheek.

" If it will cause too many problems, I cannot be with you Erestor nin."

Erestor felt tears fall from his eyes as he nodded. Elrond held up a hand.

" I will not have any hearts broken. Elladan, I give my blessing for to you be with Erestor."

Elladan hugged his Ada. Elrond watched as Elladan hugged and kissed Erestor. Erestor looked at Elrond, who had began to leave the room with his head lowered. Erestor and Elladan looked at each other. Erestor took a step forward.

" Elrond?"

Elrond slowly turned around. He saw Erestor was smiling.

" Why did Cirdan kiss you two months past?"

Elrond smiled.

" I was keeping him a secret."

TBC...


	19. Chapter 19

**okay so I have realized, I have totally gone away from the summary on this one: maybe not so much, but a little lol...so here at chapter 19, the current pairings are: Elrond/Cirdan, Erestor/Elladan, and Glorfindel/Elrohir...this chapter is set 6 months after chapter 18...**

CHAPTER 19

Erestor twirled Elladan in the air. Elladan laughed at his beloved. Erestor had just asked Elladan to pledge troth with him and Elladan had said yes. This was, of course, after Erestor asked Elrond if it would be alright if they had not gone through the entire one year of courtship. Elrond had given him permission to ask Elladan to be his betrothed. Erestor had not expected Elladan to actually say yes, but when he did, Erestor could not help but feel nothing but joy in his heart. Elladan was laughing so hard he was almost in tears as he asked Erestor to put him down. Erestor set his beloved down and kissed him softly.

" You are sure about wanting to pledge troth with me?

Elladan nodded.

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

Erestor fidgeted for a moment.

" Even if we are no longer a secret in Imladris, we are still to keep one another a secret from your grandparents when they arrive."

Elladan shook his head.

" I will not hide my love like an elfling hides a toy."

Erestor couldn't help but laugh.

" I think it is the hound that hides the toy meleth."

Elladan rolled his eyes.

" You're doing it again."

Erestor bit his lip. In the past 6 months, he had corrected Elladan more times that he had ever done to Elladan in his youth. Erestor kissed Elladan's forehead.

" Forgive me seron vell?"

Elladan smiled and kissed Erestor's cheek.

" I always do."

TBC...


	20. Chapter 20

**I have been asked how long this is going to go on for..I'm not sure lol...also I realize that I have not much used the Elrohir/Glorfindel pairing, so guess who this chapter is going to?**

CHAPTER 20

Elrohir watched his lover from his chair. Glorfindel stood on the balcony looking out at the trees of Imladris. Something deeply troubled the golden haired elf and Elrohir already knew what it was. Glorfindel was still not over Haldir. Elrohir could not blame him. Haldir, according to Glorfindel, had been his first love long ago. They had eventually become friends. Even though Glorfindel always reassured Elrohir that his heart belonged him, Elrohir had a slight doubt that he had Glorfindel's heart. There would always be apart of Glorfindel's heart that was with Haldir. Elrohir noticed that Glorfindel had turned to look at him. Elrohir blushed as Glorfindel chuckled.

" What is it Meleth nin?"

Elrohir shook his head.

" Nothing liramaer nin. Just admiring you from afar."

Glorfindel laughed.

" Come here meleth."

Elrohir stood and walked to his lover. He squeaked when Glorfindel suddenly pulled him close and kissed him fiercely. Glorfindel looked into Elrohir's eyes.

" You have my heart. All of it. Haldir does not hold it any longer."

Elrohir swallowed hard.

" How did you.."

Glorfindel smiled.

" I am no fool Elrohir. You thought I still loved him."

Elrohir nodded slowly. Glorfindel held Elrohir close to him once again.

" I love you Elrohir. More than I ever could anyone else. Will you pledge troth with me?"

Elrohir looked up into Glorfindel's eyes. Elrohir felt the tears of joy streaming down his own face.

" Yes Glorfindel. I will pledge troth with you."

TBC...


	21. Chapter 21

**one more chapter after this one**

Chapter 21

Elladan and Elrohir sat side by side on a bench in the gardens. Both had married their beloveds. They worried for their Ada, for Cirdan and his relationship did not work in good favor. Erestor had tried to comfort Elrond by saying he could remain in Imladris awhile longer and not sail. Elrond had insisted on sailing anyway. Glorfindel had gone with him, so Elrond would not feel too alone. Arwen had married Aragorn and become Queen of Gondor, but it was now nearing the end of the fourth age and Eldarion would one day be the new King. Elladan watched Erestor with tearful eyes as his husband hugged Arwen and Aragorn. Little Eldarion ran up to Erestor and was caught in a fierce hug. They bade him farewell. Erestor approached his husband and pulled him to his chest.

" Shhh seron vell."

Elladan had broken into tears. Erestor was sailing without him only because both Elladan and Elrohir had made a promise to Arwen. They would watch over both Imladris and Gondor until Eldarion was crowned King.

" Do not leave me Erestor nin."

Erestor stroked Elladan's hair.

" The sea calls to me. We will be together again meleth nin."

Elladan nodded and captured Erestor's lips in a fierce kiss. Soon after, Erestor stepped onto the ship that would take him to the undying lands. Elladan smiled as he watched the ship grow fainter in the distance.

" Yes meleth nin. We will be together again."

TBC...


	22. Chapter 22

**sad but true..its the end...which means epilogue time..**

CHAPTER 22

*EPILOGUE*

Erestor laid side by side with his husband on their bed in their new home in Valinor. Elladan smiled to himself. He was content now. No one would ever take Erestor from him. It had been nearly heart breaking when he had originally thought of Erestor wanting his Ada. Then something in Erestor changed after Elladan began to court him. Elladan felt Erestor stir, which had meant he had fallen asleep. Elladan wrapped his husband in a protective embrace. He would never allow any harm to come to Erestor. No one would play with his emotions or his heart ever again. Elladan felt Erestor's lips touch his chest and smiled.

" Are you only pretending to sleep hervenn nin?"

Erestor kissed his husband's chest again.

" Perhaps."

Elladan chuckled.

" You mean I did not wear you out already?"

Erestor shook his head.

" I believe we will need to try again."

XXXXXXXX

**THE NEXT DAY**

Erestor and Elladan sat on the shores of Valinor, looking in the direction of where Imladris was. No one knew if it still stood after Elladan and Elrohir had sailed. Elladan remembered back to the night that his Ada had broken Erestor's heart. The night that Erestor had become his.

_" If you truly do love Ada, perhaps I can have you until he will? Please allow me to court you Erestor."_

_Erestor smiled._

_" Yes Elladan. You may court me."_

Erestor turned to Elladan and smiled.

" You are thinking of the night you began courting me."

Elladan nodded.

"What were you thinking of?"

Erestor smiled once again.

" When I fell in love with you."

_" Elladan!"_

_Elladan turned around to see Erestor running to him. Erestor wrapped Elladan in his arms and whispered the three words that Elladan thought he would never hear from Erestor._

_"I love you."_

Elladan smiled at his husband.

" I want to hear you say it again. As though it were the first time."

Erestor placed his hands on either side of Elladan's face and kissed his husband's forehead softly.

" I love you."

~*END*~


End file.
